BOTHER TO CARE
by deetatarant
Summary: RATED T FOR SUBJECT MATTER AND SWEARING.


**I wasn't going to put this up originally because of the subject matter, but what's the point in writing it I'm not going to let any one read it. It is NOT my aim to offend...**

**takes place approx 10days after 'countrycide'**

'**Bother To Care'**

Owen turned away from the exam couch and yanked off his latex gloves. He tossed them into the bin and sucked in a cautious breath. This was not going to be easy. Gathering every ounce of his bedside manner that he could will into existence he returned his gaze to the young Welshman sitting on the exam table. Ianto was looking thoroughly unhappy and very embarrassed.

"Ianto I'm going to have ask you some questions. Believe me I'd rather not, but under the circumstances and given your symptoms."

"Do your worst Owen."

Owen picked up his chart. "How many sexual partners have you had recently?"

Ianto flushed flame red and dipped his chin in shame. "One."

"Who was she?"

"It's not a she." He mumbled.

"Oh, ok. He then. It's just I need to call them to let them know so they can go to their own Doctor. I'm guessing you didn't use protection."

Ianto shook his head, tears falling down his pale face.

Owen sighed and put down his clipboard.

"Look mate, anything you tell me, you know it's confidential. The CCTV in here is off and no one has access to your medical records except me. But it's only right to tell the other guy, he may not know. Quick course of antibiotics, job done, but he should be told."

Ianto chewed at his bottom lip.

"It's Jack. We….it was the beginning of last week, after we got back from Brecon."

Owen froze. Well he hadn't been expecting that! "Shit, Ianto…..Typical fucking Jack."

Ianto flinched.

"Sorry Ianto. Look, I'll talk to him. There's definitely been no one else?"

He broke down. "Lisa, before Canary Wharf."

"Oh, God Ianto. I'm so sorry." He gently patted Ianto's back.

"I've never been so humiliated in all my life."

"Look mate, it's easily treated and like I said it stays between us."

"But Jack?"

"Is going to get the bollocking of his life."

Ianto nodded. "I'm sorry Owen. I should've known better."

"You been with a guy before you met Jack?"

Ianto shook his head.

"Then HE should've known better. He took advantage of you Ianto." Owen kept his tone as kindly as he could but he was furious. Ianto was in enough emotional turmoil as it was without this being dumped on him.

"Anyway, I'll sort the meds out for you and Ianto use condoms in future yeah, no matter what species or gender it is."

A faint smile briefly graced the young man's lips. "Thanks Owen."

"No problem."

Jack looked up from the file on his desk when Owen barged into his office and slammed the door closed behind him. Annoyed at the rude interruption he was about to speak when Owen's fist connected with his jaw. A moment later Jack was picking himself up off the floor about to retaliate.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Ianto."

"What?"

Owen stood there nursing his knuckles.

"I've had to sign him off sick for a week because of you."

Jack froze, confused and angry. "What?"

"What is it with you Jack? That kid put his girlfriend in the morgue less than a month ago, then he gets pummelled to with in an inch of his life and you have to go and shag him because for some reason you seem to think that shagging Jack Harkness is what everyone lives for!"

Jack was agog. "That has nothing to do with you, what the hell has Ianto accused me of?"

Owen baulked and then decided he'd better calm himself down before he said the wrong thing. He sagged into a chair.

"He hasn't accused you of anything. He came to me with a medical complaint, one that he got from you because you shagged him without taking precautions."

Jack sat down clueless. "OK, I'm really confused."

"Jack, you have given Tea Boy an STD."

Now he was disbelieving. "I'm sure I'm not the only one he sleeps with Owen."

"Actually Jack you are, the last person, before you, that Ianto slept with was Lisa, before she was converted 13 months ago."

"So why is this my fault? And what fucking business is it of yours?"

Owen was unperturbed by the volume but very grateful that the office was relatively sound proof. Though he'd have to get Jack to delete the CCTV footage later.

"Firstly, you shouldn't have taken advantage of him, given his current emotional state, secondly did you even consider asking him about protection? Thirdly I happen to be your doctor and his and fourthly knowing you I expect I am now going to have to call half of Cardiff to find out who else you've been sharing with, get my drift??"

Jack glared. "He didn't have sleep with me Owen."

"No you're right, he didn't. But we both know that Ianto isn't exactly the most confidant or self assured person we know and you have a knack of getting what you want when you want it. You can't keep doing that to people, especially your colleagues who are vulnerable. You know the kind of pressure he's under, after that whole Lisa thing he's been trying to make things up to all of us and you have taken total advantage of it. It's cruel Jack and the only person suffering the consequences is Ianto."

"He was upset. I was trying to comfort him."

"A hug and a cup of hot chocolate would have sufficed Jack."

Jack sighed feeling thoroughly put in his place.

"I'll give you a course of antibiotics."

"Sure."

"Make certain you take them and if you are going to insist on sharing the Harkness charm around, then buy some fucking condoms like the rest of us."

Owen rose from his place. "I'll be truthful Jack. Ianto is not my favourite person on this world, but he is really trying to make things right. He is also in a lot of pain and trying to heal. If all he is to you is a convenient shag, then leave well alone, I do not want to pick up the pieces of another suicide attempt!"

"I was trying to help him Owen. I know you don't believe that for one moment, but I do care and I will heed your advice."

Owen nodded and made to leave.

"Owen?"

"Yes?"

"Punch me like that again, your balls will be so far up your throat that you'll be singing soprano."

Owen swallowed. "Right Boss."


End file.
